dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 39
Boy Meets Girl... And Fights! (ボーイ ミーツ ガール＝バトル！, Bōi mītsu gāru = batoru!) is the 39th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary Right where the last chapter left we see our protagonist in front of the Devil Church inside En's Mansion, Nikaido explains how she is now En's partner and her place is there, apologizing with him for it. Kaiman, annoyed as never before call this nonsense and sees her eyes, completely blank, quickly understanding the situation knowing she is controlled, willing to snap her out by killing En. Nikaido laughs at this as the lizard head, even more pissed off nags about how he had to use the stupid looking PIEMAN! costume just to rescue her and the sorceress quickly attacks him without hesitation, kicking him merciless as Kaiman tries to stop her telling how he doesn't want to fight, getting his head pummeled through a wall. Ready to fight again, Nikaido mocks him about how he is holding back just because she is a woman, Kaiman shout at her leaving quite clear the fact that he never saw her as a woman and once again she attacks, slicing his chest, expressing how En's enemies are her enemies. Completely done with all the blabbing, Kaiman knocks Nikaido to the ground with a single punch, hoping to break her mask and release her from En's control, this makes no difference and she gets ready for another round while cleaning the blood from her face. Inside the Church Chota does a ridiculously loud prayer to "Satan" to make Nikaido die in a atrocious suffering, presenting a pig head as an oblation and vowing over and over in order to finish the pray, hearing all the ruckus outside the building the bird face goes to see what's going on as Kaiman breaks one of the church windows and a Devil statue as he falls to the ground and breaks his leg. Nikaido is on the top of the building ready to finish him off, the lizard her begs her to stop trying to make her remember him as a friend, and the sorceress simply declares what he wanted to deny for so long, she is a magic user, and squash Kaiman into the floor, breaking it and making him fall into the basement of the church. A series of flashbacks comes to Kaiman's mind after hear the truth from his friend mouth, remembering a'' ''person with "Cross-eyes", seeing a Devil tumor extracted from a Magic User head and a knife covered in blood . Kaiman wakes up in the basement, with his leg broken and coughing blood, knowing Nikaido is coming for him, he crawls on the floor when a sudden abnormally strong headache makes him hear a voice coming from a mirror, as he goes to it, the voice reveals himself as "The man inside his mouth", making the lizard head loose control and scream in agony. Nikaido comes to the basement prepared to kill him for sure this time, when she is suddenly staved through the back a clean cut that breaks her insides completely, without knowing the responsible, she bleeds near to death until Chota appears and cheers in joy believing "Satan" heard his prayers. Asu appears behind the bird mask and saves Nikaido from bleed to death (this makes chota angry and ask for his offering back), Asu finds the wound perfectly made so the contract inside her would be removed, Chota gets crazy about the idea of get En's contract and sweras to not reveal what he just saw in exchange of keep the contract with him. Nikaido wakes up, now released from En's contract and tries to remember who staved her, believing it wasn't Kaiman, but someone else. They find the lizard head fainted in a corner, unconscious in the shadows. Characters * Nikaido * Kaiman * Chota * Asu Minor Characters * Curse (as the man in the mirror) * Kai (?) * En (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first and only time where Satan is adressed in the manga, his existence as the supposed Devil lord was dismissed in later chapters when Chidaruma was refered as the supreme overlord of all Devils and Magic Users, making the idea of Satan more as a symbol than an entity. * Kai's memories resurfaces as the flashbacks presented in this chapter. * Kai technically appeared for the first time in this chapter, as it will be explained in the next chapter. Category:Chapters